1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated displays, and more particularly pertains to illuminated displaY vehicle ornaments for decorating vehicles to celebrate Christmas and other holidays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of illuminated displays are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an illuminated display is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,383, which issued to F. Kerwer on June 19, 1951. This patent discloses a balloon provided with a plurality of spaced sockets to form various illuminated display signs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,979, which issued to K. Gutowski on Apr. 28, 1981, discloses an illuminated display for mounting adjacent a vehicle window. The display is connected to a CB transceiver and identifies the operator and channel in use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,832, which issued to H. Kanamori et al on Apr. 17, 1984, discloses a self-illuminating ornament for attachment to a vehicle body to indicate a manufacturer's mark. U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,269, which issued to G. Miller on Mar. 4, 1986, discloses a visual communication display adapted for mounting adjacent a rear window of a vehicle. The device includes a plurality of light emitting diodes in a matrix arrangement which may be selectively energized to display various messages. U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,307, which issued to D. Branom on Nov. 24, 1987, discloses an article of clothing provided with an illuminated display. A set of light emitting diodes are mounted in a substrate and provided with a portable power source.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to illuminated displays, none of these devices disclose an ornamented display suitable for use in a vehicle to celebrate Christmas and other holiday occasions. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of illuminated displays, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such illuminated displays, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.